


Pendants and Writers Block

by monbebearmy1996



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Smut, Underground Rapper Kim Namjoon | RM, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, minor Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbebearmy1996/pseuds/monbebearmy1996
Summary: Hoseok walks up to the man, who Namjoon assumes is Yoongi, and taps his shoulder. The man glances back, and pokes the space bar, pausing whatever is playing on the sound system. He removes his headphones and swivels around, smiling up at Namjoon in greeting.Both men’s smiles freeze on their face as they finally look properly into each others faces.“RM?”“Agust D?”Both men speak at the same time, with Hoseok looking bemusedly between the men. “Er, you two know each other already?”Yoongi and Namjoon seem to share the same muscle timetables, as both heads turn simultaneously toward Hoseok, who looks even more weirded out by this shared movement.Yoongi recovers before Namjoon, and says “we were underground rappers together.” He turns to look up at Namjoon again, and says “it’s been a while, kid.”
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	Pendants and Writers Block

Everyone is born into this flimsy world and given a necklace. A simple square pendant design with numbers situated in the center hangs from the chain, assigned to every baby when first developed in the womb. 

Every necklace has a different number. These numbers represent hours, years, days until you meet your soulmate. When the timer hits zero, your heart is said to be turned into a compass of sorts. 

Namjoon has yet to find his soulmate, but his little brother Taehyung found his today. When his brother walked into their shared apartment, screaming, Namjoon had understandably been startled. 

He's sitting at his desk, working on a new set of lyrics for work. Namjoon is a producer at a prestigious company called Big Hit, and he’s very well known. 

So while Namjoon is immersed in his lyrics, headphones fit snugly onto his ears, his brother crashes into his office/studio that had once been their spare bedroom. Obviously, this scares the soul out of the elder. 

“JOONIE! JOONIE OH MY GOD!” 

The elder jumps a foot in the air, headphones being violently yanked off of his head from the force of it, and he very nearly falls to the ground. 

“Taehyung? What the fuck, why are you yelling so loud? What happened?” 

Taehyung runs to his brother with an ecstatically shocked look on his face which worries the elder to sin, as he screams “I found my soulmate, Joonie! I found him! I was in class, when my timer ran out! I didn’t even notice at first, I was keeping an eye on it because you know today was the day, and I got distracted by the test Mr. Jung had handed out, and I felt it!

“It was like my heart had been tugged on, which scared me to death at first. Mr. Lee looked worried when he asked why I cried out and when I told him he looked really excited and told me to follow the direction it tugged me in.”

Namjoon tries to keep up as his brother tells his recount faster than the cartoon tasmanian devil. “So, I got up and gathered my things and left, and when I felt my heart kinda tug to the left, I just went left and followed the directions I felt it tugging me in, and I ran into someone! 

“There was this really buff man that was walking around looking really determined and when I bumped into him, my heart got all warm and tingly. When we looked at each other and made eye contact, it grew really hot. His name is Jungkook! I found my soulmate, Joonie!” 

Namjoon stares in shock as his brother finishes the story, and he feels a spike of jealousy shoot through his veins like electricity. He really shouldn’t be jealous, he’s known all along that his brother’s timer had less time than his, but it didn’t stop him from feeling bitter towards the fact that his brother had found his soulmate before him. 

Regardless, Namjoon slaps a congratulatory grin onto his face and says “oh that’s great TaeTae! When do I get to meet the lucky guy?” 

Grinning wickedly, Taehyung goes to the door, sticks his head out and yells “KOOKIE! COME HERE!” 

Namjoon feels his jaw drop, as he realizes the boy is already here. 

As he lets the last few minutes sink in, he hastens to shut his mouth and straightened in his seat. As he’s tugging down his shirt, Taehyung pops back into the room and swings the door wide open. 

In the doorway sits a muscled kid, who looks 25, at most. Highly unlikely, though. “Kookie, this is Namjoon! You can call him Joonie.” This receives a glare from the elder, as he grumbles _”I don’t even like it when you say it.”_

Ignoring his brother, he continues. “He’s my older brother. But only by a year.” Turning to look at Namjoon, Taehyung says “Joonie, this is Jungkook. I call him Kookie though. He doesn’t complain about my nicknames like you do.” 

“That’s because he’s your soulmate and he’s stuck with you. I can kick you out and be unphased.” 

Ignoring his brother yet again, he says “he turned 23 in September, so he’s not a whole lot younger than me. We’re in the same year in college, at any rate.” 

Scoffing, Namjoon pointed out “that’s only because you decided you wanted to screw around for two years. You’d be a junior if you hadn't done that.” 

Taehyung groans and says “Namjoon, not everyone has your IQ. I didn’t _want_ to go to college straight out of high school. And you didn’t even stick to your original major, so I don’t want to hear it.” 

Jungkook looks between them confused, when Taehyung says “Joonie wanted to be a doctor at first. He graduated high school at 16, and made it to his masters, but decided he wanted to go into music instead.” 

“You make it sound like I gave up the lottery. I got my masters degree, but the electives I had to take ended up making me happier than the medical classes. At first I was annoyed that I had to take electives that didn’t pertain to my degree, but I’m glad I did. Our parents were livid, but I make good money anyway, so. They can’t complain anymore.” 

Taehyung nods and looks back to Jungkook. “Did you hear the song _Blood Sweat and Tears?”_ Jungkook nods, and realization paints his features. 

The boy looks at Namjoon in awe as he says “you wrote that?” 

Blanching, Namjoon hastens to say “ _helped_ write it. I didn’t write the whole thing. My friend Hoseok helped me, and I think one of his friends pitched in. Along with the usual other producers, you know. It was a group effort.” 

Taehyung narrows his eyes at his brother and says “Mono was written by you. You remember Mono, don’t you?” 

Namjoon blushes scarlett as he remembers his second mixtape. He hadn't expected it to become as popular as it had, surpassing Hoseok’s mixtape at the time. Thankfully, he hadn’t given his real name, only his stage name RM. 

Jungkook’s eyes bulge out of his skull, and Namjoon can guess he’s heard of it. 

“You- wait, RM wrote all his own songs!” His eyes grow impossibly larger as he puts two and two together. Namjoon shoots Taehyung a venomous glare, and the latter giggles. 

“Yeah I’m RM but can we not tell anyone else that? I’m not hugely popular, but I don’t want people snooping into my life.” 

Jungkook nods his head up and down quickly as he continues to stare at Namjoon. Taehyung giggled louder as he says “well, we’ll let you get back to your lyrics. I told Kookie we could watch a movie.” 

At these words, Jungkook shakes his head and looks at Taehyung as if just remembering their plans. “Right! What kind of movies do you have?” 

As the pair walk out of his office, Namjoon can hear Taehyung telling the boy about his collection of Marvel movies. Shaking his head, Namjoon turns back around and looks down at his lyrics. He really only has a bit of the chorus and the bridge finished, and he needs to have it completed by tomorrow morning. 

Sighing, Namjoon pushes back and rolls away from his desk. With the news of his brother’s new soulmate swimming through his head, he knew he couldn’t concentrate for a while. 

He absentmindedly picks up his necklace and looks at it. He does this daily, regardless of the fact that he knows how much time he has. The face states 00:00:94:04:24:11. A little over three weeks to go and he meets his soulmate. 94 days, 4 hours and 24 minutes left. Too long. 

Looking over at his clock, he sees that it’s only 4 in the afternoon. His eyes are heavy and sore, so he decides an hour or two nap won’t hurt. He can wake up, make dinner, and finish his lyrics. There’s still some beef bulgogi his mother brought over the other night, maybe he’ll heat that up and make some rice. There should still be a large tub of kimchi left, unless Taehyung took it out for a midnight snack again.

Going back to his bedroom and laying down on his bed, Namjoon groans in ecstasy as his body moulds into the mattress. It takes less than a minute for his exhausted brain to drift away into darkness. 

He startles awake when he hears a crash. “Joonie, wake up! We’re hungry!” 

Namjoon groggily looks around, when he sees Taehyung. Groaning, he flops back down on the bed and grumbles out “you’re 25, Tae, make your own fucking food.” 

Taehyung laughs and says “if you really think that’s a good idea, sure. I’ll make my own.” 

Namjoon jumps up and scrambles out of the room, with a cackling Taehyung trailing after him. 

Grumbling under his breath, Namjoon crankily pads his way to the kitchen, not giving one single fuck about the birds nest atop his head. 

“Hello, hyung. Did you sleep okay?”

Namjoon whips around, startled by the sudden extra voice. Half asleep, he had completely forgotten that his brother had his new soulmate over. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, Jungkook, I’m still not fully awake. I did sleep well, thank you. Though my brother could have used a nicer way of waking me up.” He shoots his brother a glare, who grins unabashedly at him, turning back around to the fridge. 

He pulls out a tupperware container of bulgogi and a smaller one containing kimchi. He’s not the best cook, and he used to burn the pan all the time. The food stayed okay somehow, but after the first time this had happened, he watched YouTube videos to help advance his skills. 

He only burned the pan one other time, again sparing the food, finally looking up how this happens and how he can avoid it. Honestly, it’s almost defying physics. 

He and Taehyung had stuck to instant ramen and takeout for a while as Namjoon learned how to cook, but the very first dish he made successfully was a hit. Taehyung loved it so much, he called Jin and gushed to the elder. 

Jin was a junior when the freshman Namjoon entered High School. A group of select juniors and seniors got together and showed the new students around in groups. Seokjin was apart of Namjoon’s group. 

At first the boys weren’t sure what to think of the other. Jin was the elder, but he was very hard to read. Namjoon had thought the elder didn’t like him at first, but when they found out that they had a mutual friend, they spent more time together. 

Taehyung’s best friend Jimin is a music major. The two often call each other soulmates, because they’re almost like twins. Taehyung met Jimin through his violin electives, and the two bonded within 2 minutes of knowing each other. 

Namjoon and Taehyung held a housewarming party when they got their first apartment together. Their friend Hoseok was invited, naturally, as was Jimin. The younger had asked Taehyung for permission to bring along his close hyung, and that’s how everyone met Jin. 

Namjoon had been surprised to see Jin, and the elder vice versa, but after an awkward re-introduction and a few minutes to acclimate themselves to each other, the pair became fast friends. 

After college, Jin had gotten his degree in culinary something or other, and became a very successful chef. For a while, at the beginning of his career, the elder had traveled the world and tried different cultures’ cuisine. He even got the chance to meet and cook for Gordon Ramsey. 

So, when Taehyung called the chef who made even Ramsey groan in delight, and told him that Namjoon had _finally_ been successful, the elder had squealed in delight. 

The next weekend, the elder came over and demanded Namjoon cook for him. It wasn’t the best he’s ever had, but it wasn’t the worst by far.

The boys’ mother brings over a large batch of food every time she visits. Luckily, the last time she visited was Sunday, which helped a sleepy Namjoon avoid cooking tonight. 

As Namjoon throws together the ingredients, he hears his brother and Jungkook giggling in the living room. He peeks his head out of the doorway to look in on his brother, and sees Taehyung watching some show on Netflix as Jungkook stares at the boy lovingly. 

The scene seems private, so Namjoon smiles fondly and goes back to the food. Within 15 minutes, the food is heated up and plated, ready for eating. 

“Tae! Jungkook! Food’s ready! Come eat. I’m not bringing it to you.” 

He heard the tv show they were watching shut off and footsteps running toward the kitchen. “Yay! It’s about time, Joonie, I was starving.” 

Namjoon rolls his eyes and says “again, Tae, you really could have fixed your own food if the need was that dire.” 

“But I can’t cook as well as you can, so why would I?” 

Jungkook stifled a giggle behind his hand as Namjoon shot a glare at his brother. Everyone sat around the table and dug in, shrouding the room in quiet sounds of clinking chopsticks and chewing. 

When everyone was full, Namjoon stood and started to gather the dishes. “Okay, go watch your movie or whatever you’re watching. I’m going to go try and figure out how I want to pull this song together.” 

“We’re watching Meteor Garden, hyung. Kookie heard that it’s a Chinese adaption of Boys Over Flowers, so we thought we would give it a try. It’s _really_ good. We started it when you went to sleep, so we’re halfway through the 5th episode.” 

Namjoon hums non-committedly as he washes the dishes in the sink. “Sounds good, just please don’t play it too loud. I don’t have much of this song done, and I’m having a sort of writers block over it. I might call up Hobi and have him come take a look at it. Get another opinion.” 

After he finishes the dishes and goes back to his office, he sits in front of the lyrics he’s written so far and stares blankly at them. Groaning, he bends forward and lays his head on his arms.

The next thing Namjoon is aware of, there’s light filtering through his curtains. Shooting upward into a sitting position, Namjoon looks around wildly, trying to decipher where he is and what day it is. 

As he looks down at his desk, he sees the lyrics and groans loudly. _Shit, I fell asleep again._ At this rate, he’ll never finish the song. 

He looks over and sees his phone, and contemplates calling Hoseok. Hoseok is more of a dance major, but he’s written a few songs for fun and he has a friend who is also a producer at Big Hit. 

Snatching up his phone, he scrolls through his recent contacts and dials Hoseok. 

_”Joonie! Hey, what’s up? Haven’t talked to you in a few days.”_

“Hey! Are you free today? I have a song I’m having trouble over, I’d like a second opinion if you’re willing.” 

_”I can help you! I’m with my friend Yoongi, he’s a producer. He can probably be a third opinion.”_

“Great! Does 2 o’clock sound okay to you?”

The pair decide to meet at Hoseok’s studio at 2 o’clock. Hoseok and his friend Yoongi are already at Big Hit, and they have to look at music lyrics, so it’s the only logical answer. 

Yawning, Namjoon stands and stretches, feeling bones popping in joints all throughout his body. Padding out to the living room, Namjoon throws a non committal glance through the living room, and pauses in his steps before he gets to the kitchen. 

On the couch, he sees Taehyung and Jungkook snuggled together and asleep on the couch. The television is on the menu screen for their show Meteor Garden, so he grabs the remote and switches off the television. 

At some point in the night, it looks like Taehyung fell asleep on top of the younger, with his limbs sprawled out on the boy like a starfish. Chuckling, Namjoon picks up Taehyung’s leg that's dangling off the couch gently and lays it between Jungkook’s legs. 

Taehyung stirs lightly, turning his head the other way, and settles back into sleep. When Namjoon hears his snoring pick back up, he un-freezes and tiptoes into the kitchen.

Picking up a box of cereal and a bowl from the cupboard, Namjoon pours milk into his bowl and sits down at the table, dipping his spoon into the food and up to his mouth. 

Thinking back on his conversation with Hoseok, the name Yoongi sounds familiar to Namjoon. As he chews, he stares at the wall, trying to recall the name Yoongi. 

Glancing to the right a little at the clock on the microwave, he jumps as he sees the time. It’s already 1:30, and it takes _at least_ half an hour to get to the studio.

He quietly slurps down the milk and hurriedly puts the sink in the bowl, rushing to his room to throw on a pair of jeans and a button up shirt he found lying on his computer chair. 

Grabbing his wallet and keys off the hallway table by the door, Namjoon toes on his shoes and runs out the door, locking it behind him. He thinks he hears a grumble as he’s leaving, but doesn’t stop long enough to find out. 

When he finally reaches the bus stop, he slows to a stop and hunches over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. A few minutes later, the bus rolls up in front of him and a few other passengers and he hops on, scanning his bus card and settling in a nearby seat. 

As he arrives to Big Hit, he stuffs his notebook back into his bag and runs off, sprinting toward the elevator. It’s already 2:15, and he feels guilty for being late. Hoseok’s a stickler for being on time, regardless of his sunny personality. It’s always the nice, happy ones that are the scariest when angry. 

As the elevator doors open, Namjoon hastens to Hoseok’s studio door, and knocks loudly. He hears movement inside, and the door swings open. 

“Namjoon! Come on in!” 

Namjoon smiles appreciatively as he walks in breathing hard. “Sorry, I got distracted this morning and didn’t leave the house until about 1:40.” 

Hoseok waves him off and puts a hand on his shoulder, steering him toward the elders desk. As Namjoon walks closer, he can see a small man sitting in a chair facing one of the monitors, large headphones swallowing his ears. 

Hoseok walks up to the man, who Namjoon assumes is Yoongi, and taps his shoulder. The man glances back, and pokes the space bar, pausing whatever is playing on the sound system. He removes his headphones and swivels around, smiling up at Namjoon in greeting. 

Both men’s smiles freeze on their face as they finally look properly into each others faces. 

“RM?” 

“Agust D?” 

Both men speak at the same time, with Hoseok looking bemusedly between the men. “Er, you two know each other already?” 

Yoongi and Namjoon seem to share the same muscle timetables, as both heads turn simultaneously toward Hoseok, who looks even more weirded out by this shared movement. 

Yoongi recovers before Namjoon, and says “we were underground rappers together.” He turns to look up at Namjoon again, and says “it’s been a while, kid.” 

Namjoon scoffs at the words as he comes back to reality. “I’m still only like two years younger than you.” 

Yoongi grins as he stands and embraces the boy. “Whatever. I missed you. Where did you go?” 

Namjoon hugs the man back and says “I got accepted to the university in Seoul, and all my time went to classes. I never had your number, and everytime I went back to find you, you weren’t there, so.” 

Yoongi pulls back and pokes Namjoon in the forehead. “I guess I’ll forgive you, then. So! Hobi here says you have a song you need a second opinion on?” 

Hoseok, at this, steps forward, swinging his arms around. “Woah, woah! Uh-uh, first I want to hear the story here. I didn’t know you two already knew each other.” 

Namjoon sits down on the couch against the wall and sets his bag on the table in front of him, crossing his legs and getting comfortable. 

“Well, when I was still in high school, I was going through some things and a friend of mine, Changkyun, introduced me to the underground scene. His friend Jooheon was a rapper there too, and that’s how I met Yoongi. 

“We always just used our rapper names, to keep it a little less formal. Jooheon was known as LAW, and I can’t for the life of me remember Changkyun’s… But anyway, that’s how we met. I participated in the rap battles and took out my frustration in the lyrics, and just fell in love with it. That’s how I started producing songs. 

“Yoongi and I bonded over the music, and we just became really close. And I think we have the same countdown time on our necklaces? I can’t remember. But then I got accepted to university, and I moved out to Seoul. When I came back out to see Yoongi, I couldn’t find him. Changkyun and Jooheon hadn’t seen him either, so I just stopped coming. It wasn’t really as fun without Yoongi.” 

Hoseok looked between Yoongi and Namjoon and said “oh…” 

Yoongi walked over and sat next to Namjoon, grabbing his necklace and pulling it out from underneath his shirt. “I remember when we saw each others necklaces. I thought at first that we might be… But I’d never heard of soulmates meeting before their time ran out, so. It must be a coincidence.” 

Yoongi places the necklace down gently and leans back into the cushions, getting comfortable for a long conversation. 

“I remember when I went to our normal spot that first day, and couldn’t find you anywhere. I went everyday for like a week, but you never came, so I stopped going, too. I got an internship at Big Hit a year or so later, and that’s when I met Hoseok.”

Namjoon nodded slowly at his words and looked over apologetically. “I’m sorry… I got caught up with the scholarship, they called our house and had me come to the school the next day and I got distracted with paperwork and class planning, when I finally had extra time, I wanted to go back but I didn’t have your number and the guys didn’t know where you were, and I just-” 

Yoongi put a hand on Namjoon’s arm to stop his rambling, smiling reassuringly to the younger. “I’m not mad, Joonie, it’s okay.”

Namjoon still looks guilty, so Yoongi changes the subject. “I heard a mixtape not that long ago, one titled ‘Mono’. By someone who used your old rapper name. They sounded suspiciously like you. Fishy, no?” 

Namjoon breaks into a self-conscious grin, and rubs the back of his neck. “Ah, you heard that, did you?”

Yoongi nods and says “well, yeah. When I saw the name ‘RM’ on the cover, I bought it immediately. Though, there weren’t a whole lot of them left over.”

Namjoon grins at Yoongi, dimples digging deep into his cheeks. “What did you think? I really didn’t expect the album to blow up like it did. I didn’t expect it to get more recognition than Hoseok’s, at any rate.” 

Yoongi glances over at Hoseok, who is watching the exchange with an unbridled curiosity, and looking at Yoongi with a glint in his eyes that immediately puts the elder on his guard. 

“I really liked it, Joonie. Your voice is the best, I’m not surprised it blew up like it did.” 

Blushing, Namjoon smiled bashfully at Yoongi and coughed. Hoseok swooped in and saved them from the awkward tension, loudly stating “well, you came out here for a reason, right? Whip out that song!” 

An hour later, Namjoon and the other two fall into a comfortable atmosphere. He and Yoongi fall into their old comradery easily, with Hoseok as the perfect addition. Over the course of an hour, Namjoon’s song is nearly finished. 

“Thank you guys so much. I honestly don’t know if I could have finished that one without you two.” Standing, Namjoon stretches and announces that he needs to use the toilet. 

When the door shuts behind the taller and his footsteps fade, Hoseok turns on Yoongi with the same glint he held an hour ago. 

“Okay, spill.” 

Yoongi glares at the younger and busies himself with adding a new beat to the song. “Spill what?” 

Hoseok rolls his eyes and says “Namjoon! When did you realize you had feelings for him?” 

Yoongi whips his head around so quick he’s surprised he doesn’t feel a crick in it. “What?”

Hoseok smiles wide as he reads the sudden panic on the elders face. “Come on, Yoongi, it’s so obvious! You’re _never_ that nice to people, not even your friends! You’ve never been that nice to _me_ and I’m your best friend! 

“And come on, the _eyes_ you make toward him. There are literally hearts in them.” 

Yoongi scowls and hits Hoseok’s shoulder none too lightly. “It’s been years, Hoseok. Besides, it’s not like we can be anything. We both have timers counting down to that day, don’t forget.” 

Scoffing, Hoseok pulls out Yoongi’s necklace, eliciting an indignant _hey!_. “I’ve never heard of soulmates meeting before their timers ran out, but the fact that you two have the _same_ time is way to coincidental. I could see if like the hours and such were different, but Yoongi! They’re the same _down to the last second!_ That’s way too big a coincidence.” 

Yoongi takes back the necklace and stares down at it sadly. “I can’t tell you how many times I wished our times were linked to each other. I’ve never felt such a pull toward one person.” 

“Exactly! You’re mean to everyone, but you’re nice and patient toward Namjoon. And I’ll admit, even I sometimes want to shake him. And I’m an angel! So, for you to suddenly have an abundance of patience for this one man is a significant sign.” 

Yoongi opens his mouth to respond, but Namjoon chooses that moment to walk through the door. The smile that takes over Yoongi’s face has Hoseok looking smugly at the man. 

*** 

It’s three weeks later, and Namjoon’s necklace now reads 00:00:00:16:49:06. He feels his heart thump faster in his chest as he thinks about who he could meet. Fleetingly, he thinks of Yoongi and how he wishes it could be the elder. Of course, his well of luck doesn’t ever hold enough for his desires.

He’s lying in bed thinking, and hears his phone come to life with the shrill ringtone he set for Hoseok. Sighing quietly, he picks up his phone and answers, holding the phone up to his ear and saying “hello?” 

_”Namjoon! How are you feeling? You’re so close! Are you excited?!”_

“Yes, I’m nervous though. What if I don’t like the guy? What if it’s a _girl_? Which, I mean, I won’t mind, but you know! I just-” 

_“You just prefer men over women, I know Joonie. If it makes you feel any better, Yoongi is freaking out, too. Which, of course you know he won’t show it, but you can tell if you know him well enough. He’s stiffer than usual, and he’s quieter. Which is saying something, since he rarely speaks.”_

Namjoon sighs as he thinks of Yoongi, once again cursing his luck. “God, I wish it could be Yoongi, Hoseok. We already know each other so well, it would be so easy. I- Hoseok, I think I fell in love with him years ago. 

“Seeing him again years later, it brought back this flood of feelings that I tried to push away! It’s not fair that I can’t have him, and it’s cruel that the universe is taunting us with our times being the same.” 

Hoseok holds his breath as he lets the younger finish, pity filling his heart. “I’ve often wondered if we would break history, and end up with each other anyway. I don’t want to get my hopes up, though, because if I do end up meeting someone else with the expectation of seeing Yoongi, I don’t want to hurt my soulmate’s feelings.” 

_“I know, Joonie, I’m sorry. I really hope you meet each other, but I won’t be cruel and get your hopes up.”_

Secretly, Hoseok longs to tell Namjoon that the odds of the two being soulmates are just so high. The way they act together, it’s just too comfortable. They already act like soulmates, and from what they’ve told Hoseok about how they feel toward each other, it’s just more evidence. 

They talk for an hour about who he could meet, what they think his soulmate will be like, how long Hoseok has until he meets his own. 

_“Joonie, I still have a few years until I meet mine, I’m in no hurry to guess what she’ll be like. Yours will be kind like you, I’m sure.”_

“Guess that leaves out Yoongi, doesn’t it?” 

Laughing with Namjoon, Hoseok answers _“I swear, he’s never nice to anyone, but when he’s talking to you he’s an angel. With anyone else he’s a demon.”_

Namjoon chuckles and states he needs to get up and fix breakfast, before Taehyung “barges in here and jumps me like a ravenous wolverine.” 

_”That’s fine, I have an idol from SMTown coming to practice for an upcoming collab. Taeyong, I think is his name. I hear he’s an excellent dancer, so I can’t wait to see what he’s got.”_

They hang up shortly after Hoseok’s statement, and Namjoon sighs heavily. Hauling himself up, he pads his way over to the kitchen to get breakfast started. Taehyung favors the American breakfasts, which Namjoon regrets showing him. Trying to find the right breakfast sausage around Seoul is a nightmare.

Shortly after Namjoon sets the sausage in the pan, Taehyung comes sniffing into the kitchen. “Oooh, sausage! You’re the best, Joonie-hyung!” 

Namjoon turns to smile at Taehyung, who sits himself at the dining room table, and stops short when he sees a puffy faced Jungkook sit down close to the elder and lean his head heavily on his shoulder, closing his eyes. 

“Oh! Jungkook stayed the night last night? I’ll put some more sausage in the pan. Good morning, Kook-ah.” 

Jungkook smiles sleepily in Namjoon’s direction, not opening his eyes. Namjoon removes the rest of the sausage from the freezer and adds it to the pan, shuddering delicately at the thought of what those two could have been doing with Namjoon just across the hall. 

10 minutes later, Namjoon sets down dishes of eggs, toast and sausage links in the middle of the table. Jungkook jerks slightly at the sudden sound of dishes being sat down, and straightens up off of Taehyung, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

“Thank you, Joonie. It all looks really good.” Jungkook says, yawning. 

Suddenly, Taehyung jumps up and reaches out for Namjoon, who recoils slightly in surprise. Taehyung ignores this and reaches for the chain around Namjoon’s neck, yanking the pendant up and out of his shirt to read it. 

“Oh, Joonie! I forgot today is your soulmate day! I can’t wait to meet my soon to be brother in law!” 

Jungkook also looks slightly more awake as he raises slightly to see the pendant over Taehyung’s shoulder. “Only 15 more hours, hyung! Are you excited?” 

Namjoon blushes and gently pries his pendant out of Taehyung’s hand, sitting down in his chair, reaching out to spoon some eggs onto his plate and sliding jelly onto his toast. 

“I’m more nervous than excited, really. I’m obviously ready to meet my soulmate and move onto the next chapter of my life, but at the same time I’m nervous that we will be completely opposite personalities. You know, the normal setbacks.” 

Jungkook nods understandingly, but Taehyung just piles food onto his plate, vibrating with excitement. “I can’t wait! It’s 9 o’clock now, so you’ll meet him or her by-” Glancing down at his watch, he finishes “-midnight? That’s a bit late… You’re usually in your studio at midnight, what are you supposed to do? Barge into someone’s bedroom?”

Jungkook giggles beside Taehyung as he bits into a sausage link. Swallowing, he says “ah, TaeTae, let him be. The only bedroom he’ll be barging into tonight is probably yours, to tell you who he met.” 

Taehyung nods thoughtfully at that, pulling his eyebrows together into a thoughtful expression. “I wonder who it’ll be… Maybe that Yoongi guy you’ve brought over a couple times? You two seem really close.” 

Namjoon’s mouth falls open as he gapes at his brother. “Yoongi? You’re the second person today to tell me that.” 

Taehyung nods and wisely says “well yeah, your pendants are both the same, so I wouldn’t be surprised.” 

Namjoon chuckles and says “have you ever heard of soulmates meeting before their time ran out? It would be a historical event if that happened.” 

Jungkook sets down his fork and says, “but it’s not impossible. You’re an incredible person from what I’ve gathered. I can see you breaking the history books.” 

Namjoon looks at a loss for words, as Taehyung coos and hugs his soulmate tightly. Jungkook whines and playfully bats at Taehyung’s stranglehold, and says “ah! Tae let go! Can’t breathe!” 

The rest of the morning passes by quickly as Namjoon turns Jungkook’s words over and over in his head. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up in case he meets someone else, but the idea of being bound to Yoongi against all odds sits well in his mind.

Namjoon makes his way up to his studio and sets up his work station. The song he’s been tasked with to complete is nearly finished, so he just needs to fine tune the lyrics and the beat, and it’ll be good to go. 

He loses himself in the music, large headphones fit snugly over his ears, mind engrossed raising bass in some parts, adding a beat in others. A few hours pass by quickly, and someone steps into his studio. 

Namjoon doesn’t notice that he’s not alone, until he feels a hand drop down onto his shoulder and he jumps out of his skin. “Shit!” 

“Ah! I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you but I wasn’t sure how to get your attention!” 

Namjoon pauses the song and removes his headphones, looking up at Yoongi. His heartbeat picks up even more at the sight of the shorter, and he smiles. “Er, it’s okay, that was probably the best way to do it, honestly. I get sucked in and it’s hard to get me out.” 

Yoongi chuckles and turns to go sit on the couch up against the wall. “I brought food. I know you’re like me and neglect your health.” 

Namjoon grins, stands up and sets himself down beside Yoongi. During the last three weeks, the pair had grown closer than they were even as teenagers. Namjoon had brought him to a party once that he and Taehyung threw at their apartment, and Yoongi met the rest of Namjoon’s friends. 

Taehyung had immediately attached himself to Yoongi’s side, always clinging to him like a koala trying to get a rise out of the stony faced elder. At first, Yoongi had been startled to have a relative stranger attaching themselves to his body, but after learning that he’s Namjoon’s younger brother and being assured “yes he’s always like this, sorry”, he ignored it. 

Jungkook had been irritated at first, seeing his soulmate attaching themselves to another man, but when he learned that this is the man Namjoon hasn’t stopped talking about for a solid week, he eased up. 

Taehyung’s best friend Jimin had brought his soulmate Jin, the very same Jin that was the brothers' shared friend, and the eldest had welcomed Yoongi to the group with open arms, stating that anyone who could be friends with Hoseok had to be an angel, which earned an indignant _yah!_ from the latter. 

Namjoon snapped back to the present as he hears a lid being removed from a takeout container. He looks down at what Yoongi had brought, and inwardly groans in delight at the sight of the food. 

Yoongi had ordered a large spread of japchae, pork bulgogi, two bowls of yookgaejang, and a couple containers of rice. “I was going to get you a bowl of jajangmyeon, cause I remembered you liked it, but the place I went to didn’t have it. So I got the yookgaejang instead.” 

Namjoon smiles in appreciation at the elder, touched that he would remember that. “Wow, hyung, how long has it been since I ate jajangmyeon in front of you?” 

“It’s been a while, but you know I have a great memory. Now be quiet and eat before it gets cold.” 

The pair eat in silence, Namjoon muffling a moan when his lips close around the bulgogi. Yoongi wills himself not to blush. 

Slowly, the food disappears and the boys lean back and all but lay atop each other in food comas. 

“Ah, that was amazing, Yoongi. Thank you, I really needed that.” 

Yoongi groans and mumbles “no problem, brat.” 

Namjoon chuckles and his eyes wander over to his clock on the desk. It’s 4 o’clock, which means way more than a few hours have passed since he sat down at his desk. 

“Holy shit! It’s already eight! Did I seriously zone out for 6 hours? It feels like it’s only been like 2 hours at most…” 

“Time flies when you’re having fun. How’s the song going? Got it done?” 

Namjoon sighs as he looks over at his desk and says “pretty much. Wanna hear?” 

Yoongi nods so they stand and Namjoon sits at his desk to unplug his headphones and start the song from the beginning, pressing play.

Yoongi nods along to the beat, and grins when it’s finished. “It sounds amazing, Joon! Who are you thinking about having sing it?” 

“Jimin’s doing a collab with a couple other group members from other labels, something about mingling different label artists together, I don’t know. It’ll be Jimin, a guy from NCT named Taeyong, Baekhyun from EXO, and I think someone named… Wonho? From Monsta X. Oh! Jooheon and Changkyun are going to be with Wonho, so you can come with me when I deliver the song to say hi, if you want.” 

“Jooheon and Changkyun?”

“Oh! They got signed on with Starship, they’re part of Monsta X, too. There was a big mixup with their label and Wonho had to leave the group for a while to get things figured out, and Jooheon was out too for a while, but they’re all back together and doing well. 

“The Starship managers heard we were thinking about doing a big collab, so they thought maybe a collab with three other popular groups would be some much needed attention and do good for the members. Heonny and Kyunnie are super excited to work with Jimin and the others.” 

Yoongi nods thoughtfully and says “why does the name ‘Taeyong’ sound familiar?” 

“You might have heard Hobi talk about him, he’s doing some practice routines with both Jimin and Taeyong, since they’re both dance specialties.” 

Yoongi’s eyes light up in recognition and he nods more firmly. “Speaking of Hobi, did he call you this morning, too? Woke me up at 7 in the morning, screaming in my ear. All I heard was ‘soulmate day’ and I hung up.” 

Chuckling, Namjoon answers “he did the same to me. Though, I just laid the phone down and let him talk for an hour, and tried not to fall back asleep.” 

Yoongi laughs fully at this, throwing his head back. Namjoon tries not to stare at the column of the elders neck, but it’s proving difficult. 

“So. What do you think? Only-” he looks down at his pendant, “-8 hours. You excited to meet your true love?” 

Namjoon glances sideways at the elder, and sighs. “Honestly? I already have someone in mind that I really want it to be, and if it’s not him I’m going to be severely disappointed.” 

Yoongi stares at Namjoon in shock, before controlling his facial features. “Who are you wanting?” 

“Hobi-hyung.” 

At the floored look on Yoongi’s face, Namjoon completely loses it. Laughing loudly, he hunches over and is positively crying, falling out of his chair and rolling side to side at glare now in Yoongi’s eyes. 

“Oh my god you fell for it!” Namjoon cries out as he sits up and wipes his eyes free of tears.

Rolling his eyes, Yoongi walks over to the couch and sits down, crossing his legs and dramatically sniffing, pointing his nose into the air and looking up toward the ceiling. 

“Ah, Yoongles, I’m sorry, the opportunity was too perfect. Anyway, what are you going to do tonight? Midnight is a really weird time to meet your soulmate. Are you going to the bar or something?” 

Scoffing, Yoongi looks back at Namjoon and rolls his eyes. “No, I’m probably just going to stay in my studio. If the universe wants me to meet this person bad enough, it will bring him to me.” 

Namjoon inwardly brightens at the use of “him” from the elder. He knows Yoongi leans both ways, but he always secretly hoped Yoongi would want a man more. Specifically himself. 

“Do you have someone in mind that you want to pair with?” 

Yoongi glared at him and said “you didn’t answer my question truthfully, why should I answer yours.” 

Namjoon curses and moves to sit beside the man. He gingerly sits down, sitting ramrod straight and fidgeting his hands in his lap. 

“IsortofwantittobeyoubutInevertoldyoubecauseI’mafraiditwon’tbeyou.” 

Honestly, only another rapper would have been able to understand that.

“You- what?” 

Horrified at the sudden look of- well he can’t actually tell what that look is- on Yoongi’s face, he flails and tries to backpedal. Only, he doesn’t know how to backpedal from that. It was pretty straightforward. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make it uncomfortable! I just- I-” 

Suddenly, he finds his mouth occupied with something other than words. 

Yoongi threw himself forward and crashed their lips together, silencing everything Namjoon was about to say. 

Something began to happen inside Namjoon’s chest. The area around his heart began to warm incredibly quickly and incredibly warmly. A tingling sensation rippled throughout his body, electrifying his veins as the sensation spread through his body. 

Gasping, the pair broke apart and stared at each other shocked. The sensation grew cold, so Namjoon did the only logical thing. 

He grabbed Yoongi’s face and pulled him back. 

Yoongi groaned and Namjoon could swear he felt a tear slide down and mingle against their lips. Whose, he couldn’t say. 

Yoongi tilted his head slightly for a new angle, licking a stripe across Namjoon’s bottom lip. Groaning, Namjoon opened his mouth and allowed the elder entrance. Yoongi pushed his way into Namjoon’s mouth, and simultaneously climbed onto his lap. 

Namjoon could feel the electricity continue to shoot through his veins, warming every cell, every muscle, deep into his bones. He could only imagine that Yoongi was feeling this too, _hoping_ Yoongi could feel this, too. 

They continued to kiss, Namjoon raking his hands under Yoongi’s shirt up and down his sides gently. A feeling of solid contentment had settled its way into the center of his heart, and he broke the kiss to lean his forehead against Yoongi’s. 

“What was that? Did you feel it, too?” 

Namjoon almost cried in relief when he heard Yoongi’s words. “Yes, I felt it. I’ve never felt anything like it.” 

A sudden thought breaks into Namjoon’s mind, and he plunges his hand between the pair to search for a pendant. He doesn’t care which one, but when he looks at the front of the pendant, both boys feel their jaws drop and their hearts halt in their chests. 

00:00:00:00:00:00

“Holy fucking shit.” 

This is said at the exact same time, from both boys. They look at each other, and break into grins. 

“Oh my _God_ Joonie! Did we just-? Did that just-? Hoseok is going to fucking faint.”

Namjoon, for once, is speechless. He feels tears gather in his eyes as he looks at the man in front of him, who is positively beaming. Tears are in Yoongi’s eyes too, and the boys just sit there grinning at each other, silently crying tears of absolute joy. 

“I can’t believe we just- I mean we just broke- Oh God Yoongi I’ve never been this happy in my entire life.” 

“I know, Joonie, me either. I knew it would be you, I wished so badly for it to be you. I’ve never wanted anyone else in my entire life, not even while we were apart and just waiting, I could never see anyone but you.” 

Namjoon’s tears fall down his face as he grins at the elder, and says “me too, Yoongi, it’s you. It’s always been you.” 

They kiss again, and this one feels like a promise. A seal over a binding promise to love each other unconditionally and irrevocably. 

It’s that precise moment that Hoseok chooses to walk through the door. 

“Joonie! I- What the fuck?” 

The pair break away and sigh collectively. “Honestly, I’m surprised he waited this long to come barging in here." Which earned an indignant _hey!_ from the confused man.

Hoseok stares between the men, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Finally, he says “don’t get me wrong, I really want you two to end up together, but don’t you think this is jumping the gun a bit?” 

His confusion only grows when the pair both reach for their necklaces and hold them out for Hoseok to see. 

“What am I-? Oh. _Oh._ Holy shit. _HOLY SHIT!_ ” 

Hoseok jumps up and down squealing loudly at his best friends who are giggling below, Yoongi still on Namjoon’s lap. 

“How did you-? Wow. Not only did you break one historic legend, but _two!_ Namjoon, your brother is going to _freak_. Oh! I’m just so happy for you guys!” 

He leans down and hugs them around their shoulders, still bouncing. Yoongi, who’s never giggled in the entire space Hoseok has known the man, does it once again. Namjoon is positively beaming, looking happier than anyone ever has before. 

The other words sink into Namjoon’s brain, and he groans. Yoongi looks at him concernedly and says “what?” 

“Taehyung is going to be a _nightmare!_ ”

***

Later that night, Namjoon brings Yoongi to his shared apartment with Taehyung, opening the door to a quiet apartment, immediately putting Namjoon on his guard. 

Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok sat in Namjoon’s studio and discussed what happened for an hour, thinking up possible theories and why it could have happened to them. 

The time is now rounding on ten in the evening, way before the time Taehyung goes to bed. Namjoon is starting to think maybe the younger isn’t home, when he hears a noise. 

The two men in the living room share a disgusted look. 

Namjoon walks to the kitchen and begins to move around loudly, dropping a pot (which happens often) and slamming the cabinet shut (which also happens often), pausing to listen. 

There’s a silence standing stagnant throughout the apartment, Yoongi standing beside Namjoon up against the sink, sharing a look with the younger. 

The pair hear a door open down the hallway, and a tentative “Joonie?” makes its way to their ears.

Namjoon glances back over at Yoongi, and the pair burst into laughter.

“Joonie! Don’t laugh at me! I didn’t think you would be home tonight! Why are you home, anyway?” 

Taehyung waltzes his way into the kitchen, putting on an air of indifference. If not for his slight blush, and a highly mortified Jungkook following close behind him, he would have pulled it off. 

“Well, Yoongi came by the studio, and we discovered something.” 

Taehyung looks intrigued at this, as does Jungkook. The boys shuffle to the kitchen table and sit, turning their undivided attention to the elders. 

Namjoon makes a point of nonchalantly keeping his pendant out and in the open for either boy to spot, and gives them a quick summary.

“Well, we were talking, and I confessed to Yoongi. He kissed me, and we felt a warm tingling going through our bodies. We didn’t know what it was, but when we looked at our pendants, they had no more time on them.” 

Taehyung and Jungkook’s mouths fall open in shock, as they stare wide eyed at the elder boys in front of them. Together, their eyes travel south and land on Namjoon’s pendant, which is facing outward toward them and honest to god at zero. 

“Holy shit.” The boys say together.

Yoongi chuckles and walks over to Namjoon, standing close and patting his hand affectionately. “That’s what we said.”

Namjoon grins at the elder beside him, eyes full of love and adoration. Taehyung observes the look on his brothers face, and marvels at the intensity. He had never seen that look on the elder, and he’s awestruck at how much more handsome he looks with it on. 

Jungkook, for his part, observes something else. 

In the short time Jungkook has known Taehyung, he’s observed a lot of things. Namely in this moment, he observes the way the couple touch each other very little, but the small touches they share speak volumes. 

Namjoon has never been one for physical contact, Taehyung told him once. He doesn’t dislike it, he’s just bad at initiating it. 

Yoongi, on the other hand, is the complete opposite, completely opposed to touching and being touched. When the two boys met Yoongi, Taehyung warmed to him immediately. After the second visit, the boy was clinging to Yoongi like a koala to get a rise out of him. 

However, when Namjoon and Yoongi touched, even before they became soulmates, he noticed Yoongi didn’t seem all that bothered with touching or being touched by Namjoon. 

Even now, Yoongi initiating small contact with Namjoon has the boy looking happier than Jungkook has ever seen. When he met Taehyung, the latter hadn’t been able to keep his hands off of him. Jungkook didn’t really mind much, he just wasn’t used to it. 

“Hoseok showed not long after, and we all talked about it, and here we are. I wanted to come home and maybe watch a movie, get you over with also. I knew you would freak when you found out.” 

He takes Yoongi’s hand in his, moving to walk in the direction of his bedroom, when he hesitates and turns back to Taehyung. 

“I don’t care what you and Kook do, but how about we won’t have sex with you in the apartment, and you don’t have sex with us in the apartment.” 

Yoongi whips his head to stare opened mouthed at Namjoon, and Taehyung bursts into laughter. “Don’t worry, I think we’re going to take this out to Kookie’s apartment. We were in the middle of something.” 

Jungkook looks over at Taehyung wide eyed and a mortified look on his face, as Namjoon chuckles, pulling a full out laughing Yoongi behind him. 

The pair make it to Namjoon’s bedroom and Namjoon walks to the entertainment center, grabbing the remote and turning on the T.V. 

Yoongi walks to the other side of the bed and crawls up onto it, settling into the covers and getting comfortable as Namjoon gets the PlayStation set up. 

“What do you want to watch?” 

Yoongi sighs as he looks at Namjoon. “Honestly, I didn’t think we would be doing much talking, Namjoon.” 

Namjoon whips around and stares slack jawed at a smirking Yoongi, flabbergasted. His mouth opens and closes rapidly like a gaping fish, as he slowly walks to the bed and sits down beside the elder. 

“You- me- want?” 

Yoongi laughs and says, “eloquent as always, Joonie. We were in the middle of something at the studio, and we suddenly have the whole apartment to ourselves. Your next logical move is…?” 

He doesn’t even have to think. Namjoon lunges forward and glues his lips to Yoongi’s for the second time that night. The now familiar warmth blossoms in his chest once again, and Namjoon sighs contentedly. 

Yoongi crawls onto Namjoons lap again and pries the youngers mouth open with his tongue. Namjoon groans as he wraps his arms around the elder, pulling him impossibly closer. 

Namjoon pulls away slightly, growling lowly after discovering they’re both still clothed. Namjoon reaches down and all but tears Yoongi’s shirt off his torso, with the elder following suit. 

The desire swirling in their stomachs clench tightly as the raw, carnal desire rips through their veins, turning their kiss nearly violent, all teeth and tongues. Yoongi rakes his nails down Namjoons back, eliciting a deep moan to rip its way out of his throat into the elders mouth. 

The pair fight for dominance, Namjoon relinquishing control to the elder. He can always take over next time. 

Yoongi pushes Namjoon back onto his back, trapping the younger with his arms on each side of his head, legs trapping his hips in the same manner. 

Slowly, Yoongi kisses down Namjoon’s chest, simultaneously bringing his hands down to Namjoon’s pants button, slowly teasing the boy by tugging on the button and grinding his hips down at the same time. 

Letting out a loud, shocked moan, Namjoon instinctively bucks his hips up to meet empty air, whining at the loss of friction. 

Blindly, Namjoon throws out his hand and opens the bedside table drawer, reaching his hand into the depths and pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube. 

Yoongi glances up at the items being settled down beside Namjoon’s chest, and chuckles lowly. “Oh, prepared, are we?” 

Namjoon blushes as he says “I really hoped it would be you, but I bought this a week ago just in case, I like to be- ah! I like to be prepared.” 

Yoongi glares at his new soulmate at the insinuation of another man possibly touching what’s his, making quick and sudden movements to remove his jeans and boxers in one move. 

Throwing the garments to the side and into the abyss of the floor, Yoongi dips down and wraps his mouth around Namjoon’s erection in one quick swoop, causing the younger to cry out in euphoria. 

Pulling up slightly, Yoongi growls “you’re mine, and you will always be mine. I will always be yours, and that’s that. I don’t want to think of you with some stranger. I’m going to wipe your memory of every thought that doesn’t have me in it, Kim Namjoon.” 

Namjoon locks eyes with Yoongi, his erection twitching in delight at the light of possession glinting in the elders eyes. “Always only you.” 

Yoongi grins evilly as he dips back down and takes in all of the boys cock as he could, wrapping his hand around the rest that he couldn’t. Humming, Yoongi sends vibrations up the boys erection, causing a stream of curses to spill out of his mouth. 

Namjoon throws his head back as he loses himself to the waves of pleasure crashing over his senses. He’s had a few sexual encounters throughout the years while he waited for the day he found his soulmate, and none of those encounters can measure to this moment, for obvious reasons. 

“Fuck, Yoongi, I’m gonna-!” 

Yoongi sucks hard once, before pulling up and moving up Namjoon’s body, locking his lips with the youngers. 

“I’m not remotely finished with you, yet Joonie.” He breathes between kisses. Namjoon groans as he chases Yoongi’s lips, lost in his love and lust for the man on top of him. 

Yoongi slots his leg in between Namjoon’s and nudges them apart, reaching down and running a finger over the younger’s puckered hole. 

Namjoon made a high needy whine at the feeling of the finger, and Yoongi grins. The elder throws his hand out and closes his fingers around the bottle of lube, bringing it to his occupied hand and dribbles lube over his fingers. 

Rubbing his fingers together to warm up the liquid, Yoongi presses lightly on Namjoon’s hole, looking up to see the reaction the younger has to this. 

Namjoon huffs impatiently as he glares down at Yoongi, pressing his hole down insistently on Yoongi’s finger, causing the elder to chuckle amusedly. 

“What’s wrong Joonie? I can’t read minds, tell me what you want.” 

Namjoon’s face reddens impossibly redder, as he sighs exasperatedly and moans “fucking shit, Yoongi! Just ram it in, fuck me! _Break me!_ Make me forget my name!” 

Yoongi’s composure shatters at this and he obliges. Pressing his finger inside Namjoon, he wriggles it around, searching. Namjoon lets out a relieved sob, as he bucks his hips looking for friction.

Yoongi inserts a second finger, curling them slightly, and finally finds the bundle of nerves he was searching for. As he presses lightly on the bud, he looks up in time to see Namjoon’s back arch off the bed as he lets out a cry of pleasure. 

“Fuck! Yoongi, fucking do that again!” 

Ever obliging, Yoongi presses harder against the bud and massages, all while watching Namjoon fall apart. Yoongi has never seen a more beautiful sight. 

Namjoon’s head is thrown back, neck exposed and adam's apple bobbing up and down as he moaned a stream of profanities through each wave of ecstasy. His back is a permanent bow as his nerves are assaulted with pleasure. 

Adding a third finger, Yoongi is beginning to feel the rest of his self restraint to crack. For years the elder has had wet dreams of fucking Namjoon into the mattress. He has had countless one night stands, trying to wipe the image of Namjoon naked and panting underneath him, and now he has the real experience. 

His dreams don’t hold a candle to the real thing. 

Nothing could have prepared Yoongi for the rush of love he felt watching the boy beneath him lose himself to pleasure. Lose himself to pleasure at the hands of Yoongi, no less. That feeling filled Yoongi to the brim with so much love and pride that he was bursting at the seams.

“Fuck, Joonie, you’re driving me crazy.” Yoongi groans as he removes his fingers. Namjoon whines with the feeling of loss and Yoongi feels his erection twitch with the sight of Namjoon’s clenching hole. 

He snatches up the condom and tears the package open violently, sliding it onto his dick in one swift movement. 

Positioning himself, he presses his erection to Namjoon’s entrance. Leaning over, he kisses the boy deeply and moves to whisper, “are you ready, Joonie?” 

Namjoon whimpers as the elders breath tickles his cartilage, and in answer Namjoon raises his hips sharply, causing the tip of Yoongi’s dick to press inside. 

Yoongi moans loudly at he sudden feeling of Namjoon’s tight walls around him. He braces his arms on either side of Namjoon’s head, and presses in slowly to the hilt. Namjoon groans at the feeling of sudden fullness, staying still to allow his body time to adjust.

Experimentally, Namjoon shifts his hips up further, shifting the erection slightly further into his heat, and eliciting a groan to rumble in the elders chest and rip its way out of his throat. 

Yoongi pulls out, and slams back in with a sharp thrust. Namjoon’s head slams back down onto the bed, a high pitched wail spilling from his lips. 

The elder maintains a violent speed as he slams into Namjoon, aiming away from his prostate each time. Namjoon has lost the ability to speak, to move, to make any kind of noise or movement other than arch his back off the bed as if in an exorcism, his mouth agape in a silent scream of euphoria. 

A tug behind Namjoon’s navel signaled to how close he was, as he unlocked his vocal chords and wheezed out “close- I’m- fuck!” 

Yoongi chuckles quietly as he readjusts and slams into the younger’s prostate straight on. Namjoon gasps raggedly as he fists the sheets in each hand, moaning brokenly as he raises his hips to meet each thrust. 

Namjoon’s walls constrict and tighten around Yoongi as ropes of cum spill from the tip of his cock, and Yoongi lets out a guttural, animal sound as he feels the contraction and spills over the edge and into the condom. 

Yoongi collapses on top of Namjoon, the pair gasping for breath. Finally, Yoongi raises up and off Namjoon, pulling out with a grunt. 

Pulling off the condom, he ties it and carries it to the bathroom with him as he goes to get a warm towel to clean the pair of them off. 

As he comes back into the room, he smiles at the sight of Namjoon spread out on the bed like a starfish, eyes closed and face peaceful. The sight warms the elders heart, once again filling him with a love that sinks deep into his bones. 

He shuffles over to the bed and sits down on the edge, reaching forward and gently wiping away the semen from the youngers stomach. 

Namjoon jumps slightly at the feeling of a towel on his stomach, and whimpers when the towel slides over his now soft and sensitive area. 

Yoongi then wipes himself down quickly and throws the towel in the direction of the boys dirty clothes hamper, crawling further up the bed and curling himself against Namjoon’s body, relishing in the warmth of the younger’s body heat. 

Namjoon turns to face the elder, wrapping him up into his arms and tucking him into his chest. He’s seen Tae do this countless times, and his heart warms at the way he’s always pushed the younger away, but when Namjoon would wrap his arms around him, he would allow it and always sunk into the hug like he is currently. 

“I’m so happy the universe let us be together, Yoongi. I don’t know what I would have done if someone else had become my soulmate. You’re the only one I’ve ever felt I couldn’t live without. I can’t even begin to express how happy I am in this moment. There are not enough words in the universe, in any known language, that could express the gravity of my love for you.” 

Yoongi smiles and buries his head into the boys shoulder, softly saying “I don’t know what I would do without you too, Joonie. I’ve loved you for as long as I’ve known you. This is the happiest I’ve ever been in my entire life, Namjoon. I will go to the grave loving you.” 

Namjoon feels himself tear up at the elders words, squeezing him tighter and burying his head into the man’s hair. They fall asleep wrapped around each other, the rest of their lives ahead of them, full of nothing but promise and affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!!! I really hope everyone enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun writing it. Let me know what you thought!
> 
> And as always, if you'd like to visit or talk, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sharkgirl0116)!!! :D


End file.
